Kermiladdin
Kermiladdin is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on November 29, 2012. ''Cast *Aladdin-Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Jasmine-Miss Piggy (Muppets)'' *''Genie-Fozzie Bear (Muppets)'' *''Magic Carpet-The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Jafar-McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Iago-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Abu-Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Sultan-Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Rajah-Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Razoul and his henchmen-The Ganreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Peddler-Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Gazeem the Thief-Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)'' *''Prince Achmed-Hercules'' *''Old Jafar-Mr. Nebbercracker (Monster House)'' *''Elephant Abu-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Cave of Wonders-Monster House'' *''Two Hungry Children-Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed-Pain and Panic (Hercules)'' *''Omar; Melon Seller-Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Pot Seller-Woody (Toy Story)'' *''Nut Seller-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)'' *''Necklace Seller-Hamm (Toy Story)'' *''Fish Seller-Rex (Toy Story)'' *''Fire Eater-Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story)'' *''Boy wanting an apple-Andy (Toy Story)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller-Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *'Laddie'; Dog Genie-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *''Rabbit Genie-Bean Bunny (Muppets)'' *''Dragon Genie-Dragon (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Sheep Genie-Ram (Charlotte's Web)'' *''Camel Abu-the Great Prince (Bambi)'' *''Horse Abu-Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Duck Abu-Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)'' *''Ostrich Abu-Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)'' *''Turtle Abu-Turtle (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Car Abu-K.A.R.R. (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Old Man Genie-Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Little Boy Genie-Dash (The Incredibles)'' *''Fat Man Genie-George Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''75 Golden Camels-Camel (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks-Crows (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June-Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals-themselves'' *''Leopard Genie-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Goat Genie-Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Harem Genie-Penny (The Rescures)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys-Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''60 Elephants-themselves'' *''Llamas-themselves'' *''Bears and Lions-themselves'' *''Brass Bands-themselves'' *''40 Fakirs-themselves'' *''Cooks and Bakers-themselves'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'-themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Super-Spy Genie-Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Teacher Genie-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Table Lamp Genie-Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina)'' *''Bee Genie-Manny (A Bug's Life)'' *''Submarine Genie-Louis (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''One of Flamingos-Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Gigantic Genie-Lotso (Toy Story 3)'' *''Rajah as Cub-Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Toy Abu-Bat Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Snake Jafar-Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Cheerleader Genies-The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Genie Jafar-The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)'' ''Chapter: #Kermiladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' #''Kermiladdin Part 2-Kermit on the Run/"On Jump Ahead"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 3-Kermit Fights with Prince Hercules/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 4-Princess Piggy's Dream'' #''Kermiladdin Part 5-McLeach and Pumbaa's Conversation/Miss Piggy Runs Away'' #''Kermiladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/McLeach's Evil Plan'' #''Kermiladdin Part 7-Kermit Arrested/Miss Piggy Confronts McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 8-Kermit Escapes with an Old Man'' #''Kermiladdin Part 9-The House of Wonders'' #''Kermiladdin Part 10-A Narrow Escape'' #''Kermiladdin Part 11-The Amazing All Powerful Fozzie Bear/"Friend Like Me"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 12-Pumbaa Upbraids McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 13-Kermit's First Wish'' #''Kermiladdin Part 14-McLeach Makes His Move/"Prince Kermit"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 15-Pumbaa Rides on the Powerpuff Girls'' #''Kermiladdin Part 16-Kermit Argues with Fozzie/Kermit Goes to Miss Piggy'' #''Kermiladdin Part 17-'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 18-Kermit Almost Spills the Beans/Kermit and Miss Piggy's Kiss'' #''Kermiladdin Part 19-Kermit Gets Ambushed/Fozzie Saves Kermit's Life'' #''Kermiladdin Part 20-McLeach Gets Exposed (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 21-Kermit's Depression/Tigger Steals the Lamp'' #''Kermiladdin Part 22-Pumbaa's Annoucement/Fozzie's New Master is McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 23-McLeach's Dark Wishes/"Prince Kermit (Reprise)"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 24-The Ends of the Earth'' #''Kermiladdin Part 25-McLeach Takes Over Agrabah'' #''Kermiladdin Part 26-Kermit vs. McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 27-Happy End in Agrabah'' #''Kermiladdin Part 28-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets from Space (1999)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Monster House (2006)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001)'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''The Prince and the Pauper (1990)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Voices: *Scott Weinger'' *''Robin Willams'' *''Linda Larkin'' *''Jonathan Freeman'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Gilbert Gottfried'' *''Douglas Seale'' *''Charles Alder'' *''Jack Agel'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Philip Clarke'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Debi Derryberry'' *''Bruce Gooch'' *''Jerry Houser'' *''Vera Lockwood'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Catherine Cavadini'' *''Tara Strong'' *''E.G. Daily'' *''Ray Romano'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Joe Flynn'' *''Nikita Hopskins'' *''Kyle Stanger'' *''Don Rickles'' *''Zachery Levi'' *''Tom Kane'' *''John Hurt'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Robin Williams'' *''Baddwing'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''CoolZDane'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''MichaelSar12IsBack'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Princess Rapunzel'' *''rtgoh3'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''ZNKChannel'' Category:Movie Spoofs